Vampyre's Lair
by Syaoran-and-Sakura
Summary: Sakura's life was drastically changed when bitten by a vampyre. Now Syaoran's come back and he finds her mysteriously and somehow can't reach her... Can he help her? And if he does, will he find out what happened that fateful day 2 year ago?
1. The Beginning or the End?

The Beginning… or is it the End?  
  
After the 5 years, I finally figured out how to rule my life. It wasn't easy, hell it was hard. Syaoran had left me, my love… and he told me he'd be back soon. As I wait, as these 5 years come to a start, it's hard to believe in anything these years.  
  
As I looked upon the perky students, I knew I was different. In these 5 years, I changed somehow and I knew nothing wasn't going to turn me back into the little chipper Sakura anymore.  
  
Yes, I was not normal. During the light time, I was the perky, hyper, beautiful yet depressed Sakura. But at night, it was all different. Yes, I was from the undead. I had turned to something I knew not of.  
  
I was a Vampyre.  
  
No, holy water would not work… I would not burn into a little frying crisp and scream with all my might about how much it hurts like a bitch. Those crosses won't work, no matter how much you cry to your God.  
  
Vampyre's aren't like those stupid tales like Buffy. Yes, they can walk in the light; they won't be blinded or anything. Anyways, like I was saying before I turned to those pitiful stories with that pitiful little Gellar girl.  
  
Stabbing in the heart will hurt like hell and we won't turn to dust and yet, we heal ourselves. We are the ever immortal son-of-a-bitches that will not die! Haha, laugh, laugh. Come on, you know its funny.  
  
This bite turned my whole world upside down. I knew facts, as the guy's blood seeped into mine, that his knowledge was mine, and mine to his.  
  
Now, as those stories said, we do drink blood. Human blood tastes sort of like wine. It's very intoxicating but some of us turn pacifists and drink pig's blood instead.  
  
Look, I'm tired of doing my little explanation of Life of a Vampyre. Now its time to tell you how I received my bite and what happened during those next few days.  
  
That fateful night, as I once had said, was the beginning of a whole new period. Of course humans don't know about us but- OH! I'm supposed to tell you about the whole story. Sorry, I'm babbling again!  
  
Well… I was walking from cheerleading practice, minding my business when a black sparrow swooped down upon me. Me, being the one who reacted slower, was pecked in the head, receiving too much brain damage. I managed to swat away the bird and continue on my way.  
  
As I casually turned the right to my corner house, I never saw those horrendous red eyes. But I knew I was being watched. As I felt those dangerous eyes on my back, I spun around, searching for them. But they had disappeared into the darkness, I suppose.  
  
I decided to keep walking and I jumped the stairs to my house. I took my keys out and inserted them into the door. Slamming the door open, I was on the end of the receiving glare from my dork brother, Touya.  
  
He looked at me, then looks at the phone then decided to tell me.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo is on the phone! Hurry up before I hang up on her," he feigned annoyance and I dropped my books and ran to the phone, snatching it out of his hand.  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo. What's up?" I asked her as Touya screamed, "SAKURA! LOOK AT THE MESS YOU DID!" I ignored him as usual.  
  
"Hey, it sounds like your brother is having a fit. But anyways, I wanted to tell you there's a party tonight at six, wanna come?" she asked and I thought about it.  
  
I looked at the clock, as it was only 4:51PM and I grinned.  
  
"Hai!" I said and she giggled.  
  
"Alright… I'm going to pick you up in 45 minutes. Ja," she said and there was a dial tone, telling me to hang up. I sighed and put down the phone. I suddenly looked down at my attire and saw that my clothes were wrinkled and my hair a mess.  
  
I suddenly ran to the bathroom, as Touya had another fit about how I don't clean after myself, and locked the door.  
  
As I looked at my squeaky clean bathroom, I wondered how much my life could change with so little time. There was a big vanity in front of the bath and shower. I smiled slightly as I looked upon it and my eyes froze.  
  
I had changed so much; my body getting more curved, making me more luscious. My hair grown a little more and there were peanut butter streaks upon it from the sun bearing down upon it. And I grew taller.  
  
But anyways, you know the whole taking a shower! I am not going to explain it anymore. And now, to the good points of the story.   
  
I entered the door of the party with Tomoyo on my arm. She grinned as she heard her favorite song, "Lick" by Joi. But suddenly, it was the end of it and I was smirking. My song had just gotten on and this one boy came up to me.  
  
I looked him up and down, smiling flirtatiously to him. He wasn't all that bad. He was 6'1" with spiky black hair and icy blue eyes with a tint of red in them. His body was sort of muscular with a tone of boyishly curves. It was the sort of alluring one girl could not stand. I nodded as he dragged me to the floor.  
  
Grabbing my waist, we danced to "I hate everything about you" by Three Days Grace. He proceeded farther as pulling me against him, making us do a dance that required me to get upon him.  
  
Boys hooted (none by the way went to their school, or else I'd freak) and girls looked upon me with disgust. I looked over the guy's shoulder and saw Tomoyo frown and glare at the guy.  
  
I knew what she was thinking of; Syaoran and how he would respond to this. But soon the song was over, and Tomoyo was dragged onto the dance floor with a guy.  
  
OH! NOW WHO'S GOING TO REACT? EH! ERIOL IS GOING TO KILL SOMEONE! But anyhow, the guy I was dancing with tugged me over to a couch and patted the seat next to him.  
  
I sat down as he smiled charmingly. I smiled back though, uneasily.  
  
He hugged me and looked into my eyes, making me planted there. His eyes were so dangerous yet cute, I didn't know what to do. He grinned and pulled me close, putting his mouth up to my ear.  
  
"Do you want to live forever?" He whispered.  
  
"I wish… but I know I'll die one day," I said forlornly, sighing. He grinned.  
  
"Good…" he said, his breath on my back, which made me shiver in fear. He pulled himself up then grabbed my hand, pulling me up with him. I gasped at his strength and he smirked, knowing it sort of scared me.  
  
"Come with me," he said in an antagonizing whisper. I nodded, my mouth going dry but I had no control over my body it seemed.  
  
We walked down the hallway, entering every door to see if there was one empty. As we hit the last one, there was one that was empty. We entered there but took no notice to its surroundings.  
  
He sat down on the bed, his eyes that were on my back, forced me to sit on the bed. I know, it sounds stupid, but those eyes were so forceful and scary.  
  
"Want to be with me.." he asked tantalizing. I tried to shake my head but somehow, my body would not interact with my head.  
  
He pushed me down at once, smirking psychotically as he pinned me down. I started to sob but he took no notice. He pushed my neck to the side and removed whatever hair was on it.  
  
"Syaoran…" I whimpered in attempt to make him hear me, but he wasn't here! HE WAS NOT HERE TO HELP ME!  
  
The guy still took no notice and opened his mouth to show two long sharp vampyre teeth. He put the teeth next to my throat and dug them in, sucking the blood out.  
  
I felt every inch of my life going into his hands. Every moment, pain cursed through my body and the guy kept sucking. I realized that I was dying, and there was going to be no me to tell Syaoran that I love him. It was frightening as I felt an ounce of my blood left and I was shivering in spite that I was stone cold.  
  
The guy took his fangs out of me and took scissors (Where he found them, I have no idea) and cut himself. I whimpered softly as he pressed his bleeding cut against me.  
  
"Drink, or else you will die…" he said hoarsely and I took a sip and spit it back out, coughing and hyperventilating. He pressed the cut to my mouth and I slurped. (I swear! YUCK! Vampyre blood tastes like shit!) The taste tasted like spoiled milk and I had to force myself not to throw it back up.  
  
But I soon collapsed, not able to drink anymore and blacked out.  
  
~The first day~  
  
It was different. Tomoyo barged in, seeing me looking pale and sickly looking. Tears blurred my vision as she inquired what was wrong.  
  
"What happened? What did that asshole do to you?" she demanded and tears flew down my face.  
  
"H- h- he," I had to breathe because I was stuttering and the only thing that I had to do was show her the bite mark.  
  
"What's wrong 'Kura?" she asked again, gently more this time.  
  
I opened the towel that had been full of blood to show Tomoyo my bite mark.  
  
"What's the matter Sakura? I see nothing there except blood marks," she told me, quirking a brow.  
  
"Alright… I'll tell you." I whispered and started to retell the horrific story that happened to me.  
  
(To tell you the truth, the hardest part was getting Tomoyo's part)  
  
"Sakura… he bit you on the neck didn't he?" she whispered to me and I nodded.  
  
"Well… I should tell you what happened…" she whispered again and I sat up more, listening to her.  
  
"There was this one guy, from Touji High school. He asked me this random question then bit me on the shoulder. I thought I was in ecstasy, like I was doing a drug or just had sex or something, and soon, pain was all I ever felt. Somehow… I survived, but I blacked out right before I could die.."  
  
I was clearly stumped.  
  
"Is that why you were never home at night?" I asked. She nodded sadly and hugged me.  
  
"Come… I've got to get you to your home and then we'll decide about what'll happen." Ah, Tomoyo, you're a life-saver and my best friend! What I wouldn't give for you to be my best friend for the rest of my life.  
  
So the rest is a blur. Till now, it seemed like it was a dream. I've been a Vampyre for 2 years now, and even here and there I see the guy who created me. I shrug him off when he tries to talk to me as if nothing happened.  
  
But there was a thing I realized. I had once been the Card Mistress but I was in no longer need of the cards. I had found their power within me less then 10 months ago but I still use them here and there. I could use any card I wanted without my Sakura Staff.  
  
But at night, when all powers exist more powerfully, I changed with the cards. My auburn hair turned black at the sight of the sky and my eyes turned an icy green instead of a perky little green color. And now… this will be the end of my explaining and on with the story.  
  
I wave you adieu as the story of what happened when a certain somebody came back into my life.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Syaoran-and-Sakura: I'm about to finish my other story… but ah! How do you like this story? Please R/R! -deep voice appears- Please stay in tuned for another chapter of Vampyre's Lair!  
  
Oh, BTW! Please read my other stories! Arigato! JA! 


	2. Can You Say Surprise?

Can you Say Surprise?  
  
There's not much more I can do. At school, I am as normal as possible, trying to not let a person know about what I am and trying to be myself without using my newfound powers. "Sakura," whispered Tomoyo and I nodded, turning around. "Yeah?" I asked gently. She grinned at me and I grinned back. She grabbed my hand and thrust a piece of paper in it. I grabbed my hand back, watching Tomoyo smirk, and I quickly opened the note.  
  
'Sakura-  
  
Club. 8. Pick you up. Love lots.  
-Moyo'  
  
I grinned and nodded towards her. She nodded back. We had gotten over the fact that Syaoran and Eriol was never going to come back and we had chosen other prospects.  
I looked at the teacher and saw her about to sit down. With a flick of my hand, I moved the chair back and Mrs. Koshi fell to the floor with a loud 'thump'. Tomoyo, who had seen what I did, patted me on the back and I started laughing loud. But I wasn't the only person to laugh. Soon enough, the whole class was laughing at the teacher, who was turning red face. She quickly marched out and I had gotten up.  
Everyone looked at me and started going, "oooh" as if I did something bad. I smiled perky to them. But my smile felt foreign even to me. I heard Tomoyo whisper "Kawaii" to my back.  
"Alright. I am the new teacher right now." I told the class, acting all preppy. I saw a paper ball fly towards my head and then it flied right back to the student as if I had thrown it. I looked towards Tomoyo questioningly and she smirked. "Anyways, Class," I said in disgust making some of the Goths laugh, "We will be about to learn about the anatomy of a girls body. Would anyone like to draw a picture," I asked boredly as 10 hands of the guys went up. I was silently laughing inside but my face was blank.  
"Koji! How about you?" I asked a gothic guy. He was apart of my little gang on after school. He was 5'11" with long black hair. He was silent and his silver eyes that were tinted with some green peered out at me. I saw Tomoyo's questioningly glare and I just smiled.  
Koji nodded and I smiled nicely. He got up from his desk and took the chalk from my hand.  
"I will make her deformed," he was muttering from under his breath. But that was a specialty of Vampyre's. We could hear anything that we wanted to. As soon as he was done with his picture, he walked back to his seat.  
"SHE IS DEFORMED!" screamed Ren, a red head guy in the front said. He smiled suggestively at me and I saw both Koji and Tomoyo glare at him. I smirked at my sudden idea and went to sit on Ren's desk. My skirt went up to my thighs and I grinned.  
"So, go make it better then Ren." I whispered and he grabbed the chalk from me. I smirked from where I was and the class bell rang. I sighed, thanking God that school was out.  
"Hey, Sakura, did you hear about the new students?" asked Koji as Tomoyo, Koji and I walked out the door. Tomoyo and I shook our heads, not hearing about it. "Yeah. apparently, they're a bunch of rich snobs from Hong Kong-," both of the girls stopped.  
"What were their names?" Tomoyo asked deadly, her purple eyes turning into slits.  
"Ano. I can remember them. I can remember them," he chanted then the names popped into his mind.  
"Li something and Eriol Hirigazawa." He said, scratching his head. I saw Tomoyo go deathly pale and I must have too, because Koji was looking at us in concern. "Hey, losers," yelled someone from behind and we jumped as if frightened. We saw a guy come out of the guy's bathroom next to us and I grinned. I watched as Rai came next to us. He was nearly 6'3", with a building of a football player and bald. His black sunglasses didn't show the brown eyes tinted with orange around them. (All vampyre's have tints around their eyes if you do not notice)  
"Lets change into our outfits. That way, we can go to the club early and find us some new blood," Tomoyo said restlessly and I grinned at her. "Hey babe," said a voice behind me and suddenly came the worlds most popular jerk. Jay stood next to me, only being about 5'10" with blond hair and baby blue eyes. "Bitch, don't talk to Sakura that way," Rai said as he pushed Jay to one of the lockers, holding him by the cuff of his shirt, glaring straight at the guy. Jay looked clearly offended and alarmed.  
"Sorry Sakura," he whimpered and Rai let him off. Sometime during that minute, Rai had taken off his sunglasses, showing his eyes.  
"Come on," Tomoyo said, ushering us to the boy's bathroom. I giggled uncontrollably and the guys laughed, as I turned red with embarrassment. As soon as she entered, she looked under the stalls to make sure no one was there. "All Clear," she had said. We entered the bathroom, knowing it was safe. Sighing, we took out the backpacks we had hidden in an old hole and opened them. Inside were clothes of different order and I took mine out.  
I had chosen black latex, a full body suit that covered all my curves, a slit to the lower back, showing my wolf tattoo, black boots to match and around the higher chest area is a little hole to show enough that guys would swoon at the near though. I grinned as evening took place (Ano. they get out at 3:50. making it almost evening at 4:30)  
I looked over to the guys. Rai had worn green baggy pants, enough to show his nice ass, and a black tee saying, "Eat your hearts content". I grinned at him.  
"Nice shirt Rai." I told him, giggling. "Thanks, isn't it just lovely?" I rolled my eyes at his comment.  
Tomoyo had worn a black skirt that showed some of her ass and a white tee, making sure to have a black bra underneath.  
Koji had worn black jean shorts with a green tee saying, "Live and Die". He had swept his black hair into a ponytail to show his piercing. I had swept mine into two messy pigtails and Tomoyo had hers in braids. I giggled at the sight we made and we waved our hands around ourselves. My hair grew shorter and darker. My eyes tinted icy blue and a bit red. I looked to see Tomoyo with blonde hair with purple eyes yet tinted with gray around them. Rai's eyes went inside out, showing orange yet brown eyes. And Koji had the same regular eyes.  
The sun went down slowly as we performed our services of changing. Yet when we turn to leave, just right outside the door, we heard the toilet flush. I grinned, knowing it was someone very special and close to my heart. RIGHT!  
  
~To the club; Name: Club Zombiac~  
  
"What happened to Yoshi?" asked Koji as if it was nothing. I glared at the name but kept quiet. "Shut up with that name! You know she doesn't like him," Tomoyo hit him upside the head. "I'll fuck him up," Rai said as if it were nothing at all. I sighed as we nodded to the bouncer. As soon as we hit the door, everyone else who was in the line started yelling at the bouncer.  
"SHUT UP!" he shouted to them and we started giggling/chuckling. We entered the next-door, coming inside the club. We grinned as we spotted some of our kind. Vampyre's cannot stand being alone; they must always be with someone.  
"Come on," Tomoyo shouted to us above the music. I grinned and followed. Rai and Koji had spotted 3 girls; one red headed and two blondes. Rai went after the redhead while Koji went to the blonde.  
"New blood," Tomoyo said, giggling. I didn't know what was so funny but I giggled along. We sat down at a booth, sighing as we made a wave to the waitress over at the bar and she nodded towards us, recognizing us.  
"What may I get you Miss Tomoyo and Sakura?" May asked. May was an acquaintance of ours. She was mortal, like anyone else, but she had more resources then any other vampyre would have.  
"Sakura would like a scotch on the rocks. I would like vodka on the rocks. Thanks!" Tomoyo flipped a smile at May and May nodded, smiling back. She started to walk away when I stopped her. "May, can you do me a favor?" I asked and she nodded, "Well, I want another song. Can you tell them to put in Story of the Year, Until the Day I Die?" She nodded, grinning at me. I nodded back my thanks and smiled. "Why did you have to do that?" Tomoyo demanded, scowling. I grinned and replied, "I hate this song. Justin Timberlake is just so. old. He's not in fashion. And he's not hott! Anyways, enough. We need to find new blood. How about the amber-looking rough guy? Or the blue-haired soft looking man?" I pointed to the two guys our age at the bar. "Damn Sakura. you always make me have to choose huh?" She asked while my song came on.  
  
Until the day I die  
  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
  
Until the day I die  
  
I'll spill my heart for you  
As years go by  
  
I race the clock with you  
  
But if you died right now  
  
You know that I'd die to  
  
I'd die too I grabbed her hand and dragged her unwillingly to the dance floor. Not noticing the two guys at the bar watching us, we danced to the song.  
  
You remind me of the times  
  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
  
But still the second hand will catch us  
  
Like it always does  
We'll make the same mistakes  
  
I'll take the fall for you  
  
I hope you need this now  
  
Cause I know I still do "Come on Moyo!" I told her above the music and we started dancing more, getting into the beat. We shook our hips to it, grinning as we put a fist up in the air and acted like we were beating at it.  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Should I bite my tongue?  
  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
  
We'll never fall apart  
  
Tell me why this hurts so much  
  
My hands are at your throat  
  
And I think I hate you  
  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
  
Just like we always do  
  
Just like we always do  
  
"Look, we've got on-lookers Sakura," Tomoyo told me. I grinned as I looked towards the two guys again.  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!! I realized the lyrics and sulking went back to the booth we were once sitting at. But Koji and Rai had it occupied (well most of it) with those girls. We walked over and shoved them more together, budging to sit down.  
  
"Sakura, what's the matter?" Rai asked as he saw my face somber.  
My hands are at your throat  
  
And I think I hate you  
  
We made the same mistakes  
  
Mistakes like friends do  
My hands are at your throat  
  
And I think I hate you  
  
We made the same mistakes  
  
Made the same mistakes "Nothing." I muttered and sighed. I ran a hand through my thick black hair.  
  
"Is it about that one dude that left you awhile back, eh? 'Cuz I'll go over to Hong Kong and kick the bejesus out of him for you," Koji had said, ignoring the look the one girl he had once been clinging to was giving him.  
  
"Sakura, just get over it. They're not going to come back. They've moved  
on with their life, and we should too." Tomoyo was quick to hug me, but nothing in my right mind would get rid of the emptiness stuck in my heart.  
  
Until the day I die  
  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
  
Until the day I die!!! "Tomoyo, Sakura, here are your drinks," May said, giving the scotch to Sakura and Tomoyo the vodka.  
  
"Arigato. Place it on my tip." Tomoyo said solemnly. May nodded but opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"The sirs at the table request your presence." She gave us a flirty grin and I laughed harshly. My laugh did not go easy on the others ears because Koji winced, Rai covered his ears and Tomoyo had her eyes tightly shit with clenched fist.  
  
"What names did they give you, May?" Tomoyo had taken a breathe before speaking.  
  
"No names, just answers. Or say they say at least." She pointed to another two guys next to the guys our age.  
  
"Ahh. Koji, Rai, Tomoyo. would you love to accompany me?" I asked gently. They nodded eagerly, meat for the prey.  
  
Anyways. we went up to the two men who wanted to talk to us.  
  
"Ahh. hello little girlies. We want to know what you are up too." said the guy with the purple hair. We grinned as if this conversation happened usually.  
  
We ignored the looks of the two guys (Ok. so there are 4 guys. Two of the guys are not in this conversation and the other two guys are talking to them about "business". Anyways, the two guys that are looking at Sakura and comp are the guys with amber hair and blue hair. The guys that are asking for business has purple and black hair. Just to let you know :-D)  
  
"What is your names and what business do you guys seek with us?" asked Rai, glaring at the purple hair guy that was checking out me, which I was ignoring him.  
  
"Oh," the black haired said, forgetting his manners, "I am Jason and his name is Rei Lin." He pointed towards Rei Lin.  
  
"I am sorry for the likes that you will have to die," Rei Lin commented to us and I rolled my eyes. I continually ignored the other stranger's gazes on my back.  
  
"Ah, Yes. An indeed sorry life worth dying," I said sorrowfully. Rai and Tomoyo nodded my agreement but Koji kept his stony posture.  
  
"Come, we've business to attend to, Vampyre slayers." Koji sneered.  
  
~Outside the Club in Back~  
  
"Too bad we have to kill you slayers. It would be nice to see that somebody came to our sides as powerful as you," Rai commented. I laughed like it was out of no-where.  
  
"Rule are. one against one. no five against one." Jason said, his nervousness flashing like a life-house. I frowned, wondering if he was put up to this killing.  
  
"Fine, I go against Mr.-Thinks- He's- All- Tough," I said, pointing towards Rei Lin. He smirked as we got into each other's space bubbles.  
  
"You're going down bitch." he said to me. I nodded.  
  
"I hope to hell, at least. I'll make sure you get first class to the world down-under too. I wouldn't want to forget about you, darling," I said mockingly. He blushed embarrassingly and shook his head.  
  
"Fuck-," he was interrupted by me punching his face. The others gathered around us, circling viciously.  
  
"Let's see how good you bite," I whispered and he took something out of his pocket. He threw it at me, making it break on impact of my skin. HA! It was holy water. Please, who do you think I am? Spike the Bloody from Buffy the Vampire Slayer? No. my powers are more powerful then anyone else.  
  
I jumped up, spinning around to kick at his head. He had managed to block but slid back a couple feet. He then managed to rush to my side and punch my stomach, making me double over. Of course, I had not been paying attention, but I now knew better.  
  
I slid into action quickly, kicking and punching at every single moments opportunity. He had blocked a lot, sweating profusely from lack of energy. I saw my chance when he let his guard down, bending over with hands on his knees.  
  
I deftly moved to his side and made his gaze turn to mine. He stood implanted with the floor and I smirked with obvious enjoyment at his peculiar position.  
  
I removed whatever hair was blocking my way to his throat and crunched down, my fangs marking his beautiful white skin. My heart raced as I took whatever knowledge from him and drew his luscious red wine out of him.  
  
Soon enough, I took my long fangs out of his neck, his blood covering my mouth in reminder of what I had just taken.  
  
"WOO! GO SAKURA! SHOW THAT ASSHOLE!" Koji screamed in anticipation. I had let go of the useless body and it dropped defiantly on the floor. I kicked it over and waved a hand.  
  
The body had disappeared and there was only blood left in the spot. I turned my body over by conscious will. It had been my first kill. and hopefully last.  
  
All of a sudden, there to the right of my head flew a door. I quickly assessed the situation and yelled to the others.  
  
"TAKE HIM TO MY HOUSE! SEE TO HIM AS POSSIBLE! I WILL BE BACK!" I yelled to them and smirked myself. They fled in obvious distaste of what I asked them to do.  
  
"Well, isn't it that one chick?" drawled a familiar cold voice. I sighed as I turned around. There stood that amber haired guy.  
  
"Let me guess, you're on patrol? Or maybe you happened to be a slayer? I don't know. You tell me if I'm that one chick," I replied back.  
  
"Ahh. My cute little descendant. This is that chick," replied another familiar voice.  
  
"Oh, so you're Syaoran? And you're Eriol? It finally seems to me that you've shown yourselves. Soo. tell me, did you do this all for the sake of Sakura? Or do you just want to mess with her bloody head?" I demanded coldly, talking in sort of a third person way.  
  
He slapped me hard and punched my stomach. But I did not buckle under his administrations.  
  
"Bitch, you know me well. but. I love Sakura with all my heart. I would never try to hurt her." he whispered harshly.  
  
"Oh. right. well you'll see what'll happen." I whispered quietly and jumped the 20 feet in the air, climbing on top of the building. ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** Syaoran-and-Sakura: CHAPTER 2 FINISHED. NEXT CHAPTER TO BE IN A FEW DAYS :D THANKS! CIAO! 


	3. Need to Forget These Feelings

Need to Forget these Feelings  
  
(A/N: I'm going to now make it others POV instead of Sakura. Ja!)  
~Normal POV~  
  
Sakura walked along the lines of the middle intersection. Cars flew by her, honking her to get off the road so she won't get hit. She didn't really mind if she got hit. Her mind was somewhere it wasn't supposed to be.  
Syaoran. He was back, she was sure of it. And Eriol with him. She kept walking, gazing downwards in a thoughtful trance. Her mobile buzzed her, waking her from the trance.  
"Moshi Moshi! Sakura here!" she told whoever was on the phone.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo cheery voice beckoned her. Tomoyo was not always so cheerful.  
"Whats the matter?" I asked, suddenly suspicious. "Eriol's here!" she said, giggling. I froze from my walking and blinked.  
"Nani? Are you sure?" "Hai. come on! He's brought someone along. oh yeah! Change! I happened to do it right before they came in!" There was more giggling over the phone and then the dial tone was the response I got.  
"Oh God. he's there." she whispered, looking down. Sakura crossed the street, unaware of the honking from the cars, and went into Penguin Park.  
She walked straight to the penguin slide and her throat bobbed furiously as her remembered all those Card Capturing days. She walked over to the swing and sat down on it, pushing off of the ground. As Sakura swung back and forth, her figure changed. Her long black hair changed back into back-length auburn, her eyes turned to the regular sparkly emerald and her clothing changed. Sakura wore her school uniform, a sailor outfit.  
As she stopped swinging, Sakura realized even if Syaoran was never going to come back, she still loved him with all her heart. Pitiful isn't it? She didn't realize her feelings made her weak. or was she becoming stronger? Oh well, whatever the case was, she sure didn't like the feeling to it.  
She went back to the sidewalk, walking back slowly over to Tomoyo's mansion. There was rustling sounds by her left. She turned quickly and pounced onto the person who was rustling and there was a big thud as she tackled the guy.  
"I'm so sorry Mistress Sakura!" sobbed the guy. Her eyebrows rose and she started laughing as she recalled the words 'Mistress Sakura.' "Next time, please make sure you are aware that you are making a lot of noise and I dislike people who interrupt my thoughts." she commented. He nodded and opened his mouth before she interrupted again.  
"Ah, yes! What do you want to say, sir?" Sakura asked timidly. "Master Yoshi sends his respect and to tell you there is a meeting of masters next month." he quipped. Sakura nodded, wondering what meetings she was supposed to attend. Sakura started to get confused, as her face showed clearly.  
"Ah. I suppose Master Yoshi did not mention to you the newest fact. I shall relay that upon him to tell you next month!" He nodded dutifully as another figure stumbled across the darkened park.  
A girls voice spoke up, "Vampyre Koji wishes to send you his words." Sakura started to laugh, amusement bubbling up in her throat.  
"What does Koji wish to say?" Sakura smiled a little too innocent. "He says, and no offense to you ma'am, 'Get your ass over here now before I break this gaki's ass!'" She rolled my eyes.  
"Get going! I no longer need you of service.," she told the girl uncommitted. The girl looked at her confused and Sakura stopped grinning, her face now serious.  
"Do you want a bite on your neck or no?" Sakura asked and she got the picture. She scrambled out of there fast and Sakura watched her leave.  
Sakura then ran my way to Tomoyo's house, trying to get there before anything bad happened.  
She ran up to door, placing her hands on her knees and bent over, out of breath. Sakura then rang the doorbell once she got her breath back in store.  
The butler opened the door. "Who are you," he demanded indignantly.  
She sighed exasperatedly and knew this conversation was going to go nowhere.  
"TOMOYO!" Sakura screamed as she craned her neck over the guy. "Excuse me," said the butler and shut the door on her.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV~*~  
  
I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead, I growled and leaned towards the ground, then jumped up, flying into the air.  
"Damn butler," I growled again as my feet hit the roof. I started walking across the roof, ignoring the broken tiles. (A/N: You'll see why Sakura can do all these things later in the story. so don't go all freaky on me kk? Hehe) I walked to the other side of the house, which took 10 minutes because it was so long. I then placed my hands on the wall and my knee's onto the wall. I started to climb headfirst, or rather crawl down the wall. Blood pressure built in my head but I ignored the feeling, pushing it to the back of my head. I saw enormous light coming from the living room and I crawled down to the huge glass door. I frowned as I saw it was closed and I wanted to cry. Damn Tomoyo! She wasn't supposed to do that! She wasn't supposed to shut the door! I placed my head a little over the top of the glass door and peeked in. I saw Syaoran look slightly bored and glaring over at a laughing Tomoyo and Eriol. I grinned slightly and watched the scene more, as I intuned my ears to the conversation.  
"Remember Tomoyo, when we were little kids and Sakura used to blush at everything my cute little descendant did to try to help her." Eriol was saying. "Yeah. Sakura used to be naïve like that," Tomoyo couldn't help but place that in. "Was?" Syaoran asked quietly. I frowned and glared at Tomoyo's back. She noticed my glare on her back and I saw her spine stiffen. "What's the matter, Tomoyo dear?" asked Eriol, concerned. "Err. I need to go out to uh. get some. err. fresh air!" she stuttered and she got up. Eriol got up but she pushed him back down, saying it was only going to take a minute. She walked to over where I was and opened the door. She then closed it and took a big breath.  
"What are you doing?! Why are you entertaining them and especially telling them! Do not tell them anything! Remember that damn prophecy crap that said what would happen if we truly loved a mortal?" I hissed at her and she flinched. "I'm sorry," she said quietly and I softened. "I'm sorry too. I just don't want anything happening. I love you like a sister Tomoyo. and I don't want us to suffer like before." I whispered, climbing down. "I think the prophecy is bullshit. And I am willing to see what happens. And you should too Sakura!" she whispered to me and I nodded. But then my amused grin came back.  
"Oh Tomoyo! I think you should really get your roof checked out. I almost fell! But anyways, Koji and Yoshi sought me out! I think you need to hear the message!" I told her and she nodded.  
"Wait, I think we need to get back to our guests," she told me and I winced. "Do we have too?" I whined and she grinned. She knew full well that I didn't like Eriol with Tomoyo because they became Satan's followers or something like that. She nodded, smiling evilly.  
"Alright, but on one condition." "What is that condition?"  
"Get rid of that damn butler, he threw me out again!" She started giggling and I started laughing with her. The butler disapproved of me in so many ways and when I always came back out, he'd throw me out.  
"All right, but you get to find the next one," she cornered me as we came inside and I nodded. I closed the door, locking it well on purposely because I knew one of our gangs were going to come inside and beat the crap out of our mortal boyfriends.  
"Ahh. look wha- I mean who dropped by," Tomoyo said, eyes nervously darting about.  
"Koji here?" I whispered into her ear and she nodded, somewhat scared. "Sakura." I heard a whisper and I looked to Syaoran. My eyes softened and I smiled genuinely for the first time in years.  
"Hey Syaoran." I was starting to blush, looking down to my restless foot, which seemed to chuck at the floor nervously.  
He got up from his chair, both of us ignoring the looks Tomoyo and Eriol were giving us, and hugged me. I hugged him back, equally scared that I lost him.  
"Gaki! Get away from her!" roared a voice and I knew Syaoran thought Touya was here. He turned around and surprise was covered all over his face. Koji came out, silver eyes glittering dangerously, long black hair a mess. He stalked over to Syaoran and pushed him, making him crash into me. I stumbled back but didn't crash into the wall, thanks to Syaoran.  
"Are you ok," he asked me concerned but I couldn't speak because my eyes were on Koji. "Koji." I whispered and unattached Syaoran's arms around me. Tomoyo frowned and so did Eriol. "Sakura, what is this gaki doing here? I thought your brother got rid of him five years ago." Koji quipped, grinning at the prospect of Touya kicking Syaoran's ass!  
"Koji! Knock it off. or else I'll get Rai on you. but I've got to tell you and Tomoyo something." Koji was annoying me already, his arrogance blasting off of him like a horn.  
"All right. Gaki, freak, out!" Koji roared but I placed a hand on his shoulder, motioning him to stop.  
"They can stay if they want." Tomoyo whispered and I nodded. I motioned for them to sit down and I sat down, slumping onto the love seat. I was getting more frustrated and confused at the news I was receiving. Tomoyo sat down to my front right, Eriol next to her hugging her. Koji was sitting to my front left, inspecting his nails as if they were important. Syaoran sat down next to me and enveloped me into his strong embrace. I felt so relaxed in his arms, it was so tempting to sit there but I felt his blood race and I started to get turned on by the rush of it. I launched out of his arms, sweat starting to come down.  
Koji eyed me, his eyes clearly telling me to bite Syaoran and take his life. Tomoyo looked at me concerned and Eriol eyed me with interest. I took a breath as I relayed the message to them. "Well. why did they call you Mistress and Yoshi master?" Tomoyo wondered, eyes narrowed in serious concentration.  
"Isn't Yoshi. the Hikari clan's leader?" Koji asked, confused. I nodded, still sort of confused.  
"Well, he'll probably tell you next month. Either he'll tell you or you can bi-," Tomoyo stopped as she realized Eriol and Syaoran didn't know. I frowned, a headache growing.  
"I think you guys should tell them." Koji whispered. I nodded, somewhat saddened that I knew what Eriol and Syaoran were going to do. When we told them, they were going to yell at us and call us names. They were then going to ignore us and spread rumors about us at school. I couldn't bear to stand it.  
"Tomoyo, go take Eriol outside. I'll take Syaoran. Koji, stay out of trouble and whatever you do, bite a single hair on anyone and you'll answer to me." I warned him. He quickly looked embarrassed and I giggled. Syaoran looked at me questioningly and I got up, tugging him with me to the bedroom. He quickly blushed as he noticed where I was tugging him to and Eriol was the same way.  
  
~Inside the bedroom~  
  
"I don't know how to say this Syaoran. and I wish this never happened." I whispered forlornly, wanting to cry so badly but never having the guts to do so in front of him.  
He quietly hugged me, kissing my forehead lightly. I blinked my tears, still trying to not show any emotion whatsoever besides sadness. "What is it that you want to tell me Sakura?" he asked me. "Syaoran. I'm a.." I tried to find a suitable name for what I am. for who I am.  
"A what Sakura?" he asked quietly. "A," I choked out, "vampyre." His eyes grew considerably big and he pushed away from me gently. I then hunched my back over and started crying. He managed to croak out, "What happened here while I was gone, 'Kura?" He sat down again, still shocked and hugged me closely. I felt his lips against my hair and I sighed, knowing this was where I wanted to be for the rest of my life.  
So I explained to him what happened, with him stopping me every so often with a small growl/groan or a question. After I finished, I snatched myself out of his grip and turned my back to him, scared of his reaction of knowing what I was.  
"I hate myself." I whispered, tears coming down my face as I curled into a ball of self-pity. I heard his footsteps come near me and I felt him pick me up. He crushed me to his chest and we suddenly were air-borne and landed on the bed. We got comfortable, me laying against him, him stroking my hair while I cried.  
"Sakura. I'm sorry this happened to you. but I want you to know nothing else will happen to you while I'm here! I swear that on my life." he whispered and I smiled, sort of calmed by the way he told me that he was going to be by my side.  
"Wo ai Ni Syaoran," I whispered. "Wo ai Ni Ying-Fa," he whispered back and turned my back to the pillow. I obliged the moving if only by the look in his eyes. His eyes showed so much adoration, so much love. and I could not help but fall more in love with him.  
"I love you Sakura." he whispered again as he lowered his face down to mine. Our lips shared a familiar embrace, a sort of one I haven't done in five years in fact.  
He broke the kiss, breathing a little hard and whispered, "I love you Sakura" to me again. I wrapped my arms around him, lowering him down to meet my lips again.  
This kiss wasn't like any other kiss I've done before. We opened our mouths to each other, tasting each other with our tongues. Our tongues clashed against each other, like in war, and it had a deeper meaningful purpose then before.  
While he had his concentration on his kissing, mine was on a certain other thing. Yes, I had a very naughty side. I curled my hands over the bottom of his shirt, pulling his shirt off, along with his mouth. I gasped for breath, along with him.  
He realized he was without a shirt and blushed. "Are you sure." he asked me quietly. I nodded, knowing I only wanted to be with Syaoran and no one else.  
He smiled charmingly and I melted, knowing that he can charm a vampyre into a pacifist. He yanked my shirt off then my bra in a minutes worth of time and I laid there half naked with unabashed pride.  
He grinned down at my breasts, making me blush. He chuckled as he kissed me again, hands cupping my breasts in appreciation. I mewled in my kiss, making him chuckle again.  
I place my hands on his belt and unbuckled it, sliding it off his pants. "Let me help you there," he said huskily, pulling down his pants. I couldn't help but giggle in embarrassment. I looked down and saw his staff stiffen and protrude more, telling me he was fully aroused. He decided to entrance me further by looking me straight in the eyes but his hands pulled down my pants, making me still clad in my underwear. He kissed my breasts and then kissed my stomach, making me giggle. He then put his tongue on my nipple, making me groan and hugged his head closer.  
The rest was quiet a pleasurable blur but it all came to a sudden point where he plunged into me, making me stiffen with pinch of pain. He had just taken my maidenhood and I knew it wasn't going to stop there. He started to move inside me with the grace of a cat, plunging further and further into the core of me. I groaned at every plunge of his staff, until I climaxed underneath him.  
My throat was parched from groaning and I knew his must too. But he continued to plunge into me, wanting his release badly. I saw his jaw work violently and he groaned harshly, his body shuddering from the rupture of his seed, going into my womb. (A/N: Sorry. this is sort of like Normal POV and Sakura POV.)  
He collapsed onto me, sweat gathering upon me. I kissed his forehead lightly, watching him breathe heavily.  
"I love you Sakura. I love you so much," he whispered, still breathing hard. We then shared a kiss before falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Syaoran-and-sakura: WOO! MY FIRST SEX SCENE! You love it? You hate it? Well. if you do hate it, please tell me what I did wrong so next time I can change it to be better :D! Well I got to be going! Ciao! And Thanks for Reviewing! 


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
Dear Readers, I am sorry to say that my computer has not only broke down on us, it has fried. I will soon update with the next chapter within a couple  
weeks. Maybe if my friend will let me use her computer, I can post it  
within the next few days. As to now, I am sorry.  
Syaoran-and-Sakura 


	5. Authors Sorry

Sorry, my fans, I cannot write anymore. I realized I cannot continue this story, for it is most confusing and I have authors block on it. 


End file.
